We all live in a Pokemon World!
by Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: A crossover fic of CCS/Pokemon mixed with a little of my insanity! ^_^ See how I did! Read and Review me please!


Title: We all live in a Pokemon World!  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 1  
  
Note to all my readers: I wrote this when I was hyper on chocolate pudding and dr.  
pepper. After not having any caffeine at all for three days, you can see how I went crazy  
when I finally did get some. Do not try this at home, kids. ^_^;  
---------------  
It was a normal day with Ash, Misty, and Brock and of course the "kids" Pikachu and  
Togepi. Brock was walking along looking at all the pretty ladies all around. He'd seen so  
many that now wherever he went he'd see women there. Ash had been hit so many times  
with Misty's mallet he had lost his mind. (Or what was left of it! ^^;) And Misty, she was  
severely under weight (Okay, when wasn't she?) so under weight she ate ice cubes for  
lunch. Yes, ice cubes. And here they were. The future of the world! Scary, isn't it?! ^_^  
  
Pikachu suddenly pulled out a bottle of ketchup and began to eat all of it. Togepi, with his  
chain saw looked evilly at everyone and everything, like a gremlin. Ash stared blankly into  
space, "Ketchup!....Ke-Ketchup!"  
  
"No! No! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE FOOD! NOOOOO! AAAH!!!" Misty screamed  
dropping the evil egg onto the ground and covering her ears.  
  
"OOH! It's Nurse Joy from Vermilion City!!!" Brock screamed running into a tree.  
  
Pikachu ran around wildly holding it's ketchup bottle as Togepi stared at everyone with it's  
chain saw once again.  
  
A goldeen flew across the sky and dove into the sun. A mew ate some ice cream at a  
picnic table. Bananas came walking past the trio. This was the world of.....Pokemon!  
  
Melody came running in with her flute. "Nooooo! What's happened to our beloved planet,  
Pokemon?! What's wrong with everyone?!? NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Poliwag fell from the sky as a Wobbuffet ate at a buffet. Get it? ^_^;  
  
"OFFICER JENNY!" Brock screamed once more running off a cliff. Well, he doesn't have  
eyes does he? Poor Brocky....We all love him...Someone should give him some eyes.  
*Tomoyo hands him some*  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo. But wait, why aren't you on CCS? Why are you in Pokemon  
World?!" Brock asked putting his eyes on.  
  
"Syaoran and Sakura broke my camera and Eriol went crazy so I decided to leave the  
show. I'm much better on Pokemon! Awww Brocky! Are you hurt anywhere?!" she says  
smiling sweetly.  
  
"Umm....no I don't think so but what's this?! I CAN SEE!!!" he says jumping for joy.  
  
Ash walked over to Tomoyo. "Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from the town of  
P-...Bananas! Bananas! NO MISTY NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!! YOU'RE NOT  
SCRAWNY!!! NO! DON'T! NOOOOO!! PUT THAT MALLET DOWN!! AHH!" he  
screams suddenly falling to the ground and holding his head, twirling in circles with his  
legs moving.  
  
Tomoyo takes out her camera. "Ooh! Interesting.....specimen A, Ash, has been hit  
repeatedly with specimen B, Misty's mallet so many times it has caused him to go insane!  
Much like Eriol-kun!"  
  
Misty walks over. "I'm sorry about those two! They're just a bunch of nut cases! I'm the  
only sane one of the three" she says smiling at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, I see..." Tomoyo says looking at Misty. "What's that?" she says pointing at Togepi.  
  
"Oh, that's just my walking and talking egg that kills things. It's so kawaii, isn't it!?" she  
says picking Togepi with the chain saw up.  
  
"Um....we don't have any walking, talking killer eggs with chain saws in Tomoeda...."  
Tomoyo  
says very confused. "Want to get something to eat?" she says changing the subject.  
  
"Ohhhh sure, but I only eat ice cream and ice cubes..." Misty says nodding.  
  
"Ice cream and ice cubes? That's all?! You never eat any food?!"   
  
"No, that's about it....Food is bad....it's evil...STAY AWAY FROM IT!!!" Misty says  
getting a little too excited, causing Tomoyo to back away slowly.  
  
"Oh...uh....hehehe! I mean, I'm not very hungry and you?" She said sweatdropping.  
  
Suddenly, Eriol and Syaoran fall from the sky.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH" they both yell and land with a thud.  
  
"Where are we, my cute little descendant?" Eriol asked getting up.  
  
"I dunno...Tomoyo?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just talking with my good friend Misty here.....you smashed my camera....you must  
pay! Togepi....sick 'em!" she said glaring at them.  
  
"AAH! IT'S A-IT'S A....A...." Syaoran gasped.  
  
"A walking talking killer egg!" Eriol shouted.  
  
"A WALKING TALKING KILLER EGG! AAAH!!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
Togepi looked up at them. "Toge?" It smiled and picked up some scissors. "PRIIIIIII!"  
It started waddling over to them with the scissors and both of them ran off screaming.   
  
Ash stood up from the ground brushing himself off. "Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm  
from the town of Pallet!" he said picking up where he left off.  
  
"Hi, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and I'm from the town of Tomoeda!" she said shaking  
his hand.  
  
Syaoran runs up to Misty, Ash and Tomoyo. "What IS this place?! They have weird  
animals that talk to me! Where the heck are we?!" he says looking at them for answers.  
  
Brock suddenly speaks up, having stared into space for 10 minutes while all this went on.  
"We're in....um where are we?" he asks Misty, confused.  
  
"We're on Planet Pokemon! Where there are Pokemon 24/7!" Misty says in a weird  
stewardess voice.  
  
"What's a Pokemon?" Eriol asks walking up.  
  
"It's a friendly, lovable, little animal that will be your friend if you give it lots and lots of -  
AH! The bananas are bent!" Ash said and began to cry.  
  
Syaoran screamed as a Caterpie crawled up his leg. Pikachu walked over to him and  
smiled holding his ketchup.  
  
"Pikachu Pika! Pikaaaaa Chu chu! (Would you like some of my ketchup?! It's really good!  
EAT THE KETCHUP! I SAID EAT IT!!!!)  
  
Syaoran screamed and ran off. "You're all mad! All of you! I wanna go home!!!"  
  
"Us?! You people are the mad ones! You capture these funny little cards that can destroy  
the world, your stuffed animals talk to you, and-and....YOU EAT FOOD!!!" Misty said  
huffing.  
  
"A friendly, lovable, little animal...hmm? They'll do anything you say, huh? I could use  
them to take over the world....Hmm..." Eriol says rubbing his chin and talking out loud.  
  
Brock runs over to Tomoyo. "You're soooo beautiful! YOU MUST MARRY ME!!  
PLEASE?!?!?!?"   
  
Tomoyo sweatdrops. "Umm....uh...."   
  
Eriol walks over to the two. "Hey hey hey....now! Just because, I like lollipops and my  
favorite past time is hitting myself....doesn't mean you can just take away my Tomoyo!"  
  
Brock leans over and whispers into Tomoyo's ear. "He's crazy, isn't he?"   
  
Tomoyo nods silently and then leans over to him. "Save....me"  
  
Eriol looks over to Ash who is still crying over bent bananas...when we all know they are  
already bent...but they are originally supposed to be straight! Right? Right! We must stop  
the evil in the world that bends bananas!  
  
Eriol walks over to Ash and looks down at him. "I feel your pain...."  
  
Syaoran comes running up out of breath and huffing after having run all over the Planet  
Pokemon, to all the orange islands and all the towns, he collapses on the ground. He turns  
slightly to see Togepi still running with the scissors after him. He crawls over to Misty's  
feet.   
  
"P-Please....save....me" he says weakly.  
  
Eriol walks over to Togepi and picks him up. "Hey, I have an offer you can't refuse! I'll  
give you all the unbent bananas in the world if you help ME take over the world"  
  
"PRIIII! Toge! Toge!"  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way" he says walking off with Togepi.  
  
Ash stands up and Sakura falls from the sky only to land on him. "OW!"  
  
"Hey! It's a cow!" she says looking at Ash giggling stupidly.  
  
"I'm a cow? I didn't know that...." he says pondering with a very confused look on his  
face.  
  
Syaoran stands up and looks at Misty. "You're all insane! Insane I tell you! BWAH!" he  
runs over to Sakura. She looks up at him.  
  
"Are you my mommy?" she asks him smiling.  
  
"Yes I am! We must get out of here....this place is insane!"  
  
Kero-chan climbs out of Sakura's backpack. "HELLO! I want some pudding! Anyone got  
any?!"  
  
"BWAH! It's a talking bear lion puppy thing with wings!" Brock says turning and running  
into a tree. "Drat...these new eyes don't work at all!"  
  
"PUDDING?! DID SOMEONE SAY PUDDING?! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Misty  
screams running in circles.  
  
Tomoyo blinks as she looks at everyone. She shakes her head. "What anime can I go to  
where I don't have to put up with this anymore?!"  
  
Syaoran grabs Sakura's hand and they run off into the sunset together. Brock has fainted  
from running into the tree and is laying on the ground unconscious. Misty has stepped on  
Ash's face a couple of times and Pikachu has the ketchup all over his head and is trying to  
lick it off, but his tongue won't reach. Kero flies up.   
  
"Where am I? I want some pudding! Where's Sakura?! Where's the Chinese gaki  
kid...hmm..." he says flying around looking at everyone.  
  
Ash stands up and looks at Kero then at Misty. Misty stops running around and looks at  
Kero then back at Ash. They stare at each other for a minute then scream madly and run  
off.   
  
"THE STUFFED ANIMAL TALKED!" Ash yells.  
  
"HE SAID PUDDING!" Misty yells running next to him.   
  
They leave poor Brock behind with Tomoyo, Pikachu and Kero.  
  
"What'd I say?" he asks looking around.  
  
Pikachu offers him so Ketchup.   
  
"Nah...I prefer *sweet things*" Kero says smiling, imagining a chocolate doughnut.  
(YUM! ^_~)  
  
"PIKA! PIKACHU! PI! PI! PIKACHU! CHU! CHU!!!! (HEY! I SAID EAT THE  
KETCHUP! YOU BETTER LISTEN TO THE KETCHUP! EVERYONE MUST OBEY  
THE KETCHUP!)  
  
"PIIIIIKKAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUU!!!!" Pikachu thunder shocks Kero and he is sent  
flying back to "his own show".  
  
Tomoyo sweatdrops and Brock wakes up. He looks at Tomoyo and Pikachu. He looks to  
the right where he sees another beautiful girl. Too bad it's just an illusion...He runs off in  
that direction falling off the cliff.  
  
"HEY! Beautiful miss! I would love to be your- AAAAAAHHHHHH!"   
*THUD*  
  
Pikachu looks at Tomoyo holding the ketchup. "PIKA PIKA! CHU! CHU! CHU!  
PIKACHU! KAAAACHU! (Eat the ketchup! Obey it! I'll get you your camera back if you  
do.....come on!)  
  
Tomoyo slowly backs off then turns running away all the way back to Tomoeda. And so,  
tune in next time to find out:  
  
Will Tomoyo ever find a good anime show to star in?  
  
Will Brock ever stop seeing these illusions before it kills him?  
  
Will Pikachu ever run out of ketchup?  
  
Will Ash ever get medical help?  
  
Will Misty ever eat AGAIN?!  
  
Will Eriol and Togepi control the world with his Insaness and Togepi's chain saw?!  
  
Will Syaoran and Sakura ever get together?!?!?!?!  
  
Will this author ever regain her mind? Not likely....^_~  
  
And so, the day is saved thanks to....Unbent Bananas!  
  
As always, be afraid....be very afraid!  
----------------  
So, how was it? Kids never try this at home! But, if you must okay! Here's what you do:  
  
1). Get a can of Dr. Pepper....or any other soda that has caffeine....I recommend Pepsi if  
anything!  
  
2). Eat lots and lots of chocolate ANYTHING!  
  
3). Lay upside down to let all that stuff you just drank and ate go to ure brain and then  
type away! ^_^  
  
Review me and I might continue with more!  
~Tomoyo  
  
http://www.firesenshi.net 


End file.
